


Stay

by RavenShira



Series: Happily ever after... with a few hiccups. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Thorin's newfound persuasion-skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where, after the end of the journey, Bilbo wants to return home.</p><p>Thorin doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/gifts).



After spending about a year of the road, following Thorin like a lovesick puppy across half the world it had come to this. They had retaken Erebor – with difficulties they had been expecting like the dragon and difficulties they had not expected like the gold sickness – and reunited after the battle. Thorin had been near death and had forgiven Bilbo for his actions of handing over the Arkenstone to Thorin's enemies. Bilbo had, in return to an additional apology from the king, forgiven Thorin for his actions while under the sickness.

And then he had stayed. Helping the dwarrows in Erebor settle. Well, the dwarrows of the Iron hills who remained over the winter, because Erebors people would only start to arrive once winter was over and the paths were not as dangerous to travel anymore. All the while helping Thorin return to his strength, in the beginning even staying in his chambers to be at hand to help whenever the king needed him. Now Thorin was able to walk alone again, had started to regain his strength and even started to take up his sword once more.

And then... then he had mentioned heading home.

Which lead to the astounding occurrence he was now literally stuck in: Thorin's arms. Around him.

“Uhm.” he awkwardly patted Thorin's back and tried to think of anything else but the warmth that seeped through his clothes and the smell surrounding him and-

Dear Yavanna, the last time Thorin had hugged him had been on the Carrock and back then Bilbo had been too surprised by it to notice any details, and it had been over before he could have reacted. Now? Now Thorin's arms lingered, his one hand pressing against his lower back until they were flush against each other. Thorin's head was buried against his neck, his breath fanning in warm bouts across his skin and leaving goosebumps. 

They were alone in Thorin's rooms and Bilbo tried his best not to get the wrong idea but it was so hard with Thorin so close and, and-

“Don't go.” Thorins voice rumbled and due to their closeness Bilbo could feel the deep vibrations in Thorin's chest. It was almost as distracting as the lips grazing his sensitive skin.

“I- but... the Shire-”

“Stay.” oh, of all the unfair... did Thorin just nuzzle his neck?? Oh, Yavanna's grace, that... that was playing dirty and Bilbo felt his knees shake a little, too overwhelmed by the surprise of Thorin being so close and the sensation of the slight scratch of the dwarfs beard.

“Oh. But I can't, I really-”

“Please?” this time it was said softly, almost tenderly and accompanied by a chaste kiss against his temple. Oh, dratted dwarf! Already Bilbo felt his resolve to go before his feelings went even deeper dissolve. Or rather: It was entirely too late for that by now.

“You... urgh. Thorin Oakenshield, I can't-” his breath hitched as a nose playfully nudged his ear “-believe you. Of all the... the times to make your affections-” the hand on his lower back rubbed lovely circles on the small of his back “-would you... you stop distracting me?!”

“Hm... I don't seem to be doing a good enough job yet...” Thorin chuckled and gazed up to him “You still haven't answered yet, burglar of the heart of the mountain...”

“Oh... confusticate you dwarrows. Fine. Fine!” if Bilbo had not been enclosed in very fine dwarvish arms he would have thrown his own in the air in exasperation.

“Have it your way!” Bilbo huffed but melted as Thorin drew him even closer.

“You could have said something sooner.” he muttered petulantly even as his arms reached up to gather the king close. Seriously, he thought as he snuggled into Thorin's chest, his dwarf was the most stubborn and clot-headed dwarf of them all.

But he did give amazing hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by [SeleneMoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon) to write a hug scene between Thorin and Bilbo since in my other story [Yavanna's Whisper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4867754/chapters/11157626) Thorin is too grumpy. Well, I hope I will get to the fluff part there someday. It might take some time but oh well :)


End file.
